The Right Thing
by newspapervilage
Summary: "W-what are you doing?" "The right thing." Ferguson and Vera fluffy smut.


**I do not own Wentworth or any of the characters, just having some fun and trying to motivate other fans to write more Joan/Vera stuff**

**The Right Thing**.

She watched the birds through the window in her office, flying back and forth, to and from their nests high in the trees surrounding her prison. Her choice to assassinate Fletch playing over in her mind as a large magpie landed on the barbed wire fence surrounding Wentworth.

A sharp knock rang through the office.

Still staring at the magpie, Ferguson heard the door open.

"Governor?"

Vera's voice rang through the silence. The magpie had flown away.

"Mr. Fletcher's gone."

Blinking slowly before turning to face her deputy, she heard Vera close the door behind her as she entered. The keys on Vera's belt jingled as she moved next to Ferguson's desk, standing tall, the way she had watched her Governor do before she spoke.

"Is everything okay?" Vera stared at the taller woman's back, admiring her bosses perfect posture. Breaking the silence again to get Ferguson to talk, Vera began to speak,

"He said some crazy things. About your time at Blackmoor."

Ferguson turned around, dark eyes piercing into Vera's.

"That's not true though, is it?"

Vera had always admired Ferguson, and thinking about her governor breaking regulation and being in a relationship with a prisoner just didn't sit right with the shorter woman. Ferguson would never risk her job like that, would she?

She watched as Ferguson shrugged.

"What if it is?"

Shock ran through Vera's spine as the words filled her mind. The governor moved closer in front of her.

"Every decision I make is for the greater good," Ferguson nodded. "If I have to make difficult choices than so be it. You'd relate to that."

Vera looked away in surprise, than glanced back up at the sharp eyes staring at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"What you did to your mother. I understand. It was a necessity. It was right." Ferguson nodded in approval. "Some people would think differently, but, you made a difficult decision for the greater good. Just like me." The side of her lip twitched up. "my conscious is clear. How's yours?"

Her deputy was still stunned, staring up at her, disbelief dancing in her light blue eyes.

"I-I don't know,"

Ferguson's eyes widened as Vera looked down, embarrassed as she admitted her thoughts.

"I feel like I should regret doing it. I'm shocked at myself to find that I don't regret it in the slightest."

Vera glanced up at the governor, taken aback by the intensity on Ferguson's face as she moved closer to her, causing Vera to crane her neck up to keep eye contact.

"You did the right thing. She was ruining your life, keeping you back from your highest potential. Look at you now. You're a stronger person."

Vera looked down at the floor between them, flattered by the woman's words.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered out.

Ferguson shrugged slightly, "you don't need to thank me. I'm just pointing out the truth. And if you ever feel that I've made a decision that you don't agree with, just remember, The things I do, the decisions I make, I make them because they're the right thing to do, no matter how controversial they may be."

Glancing down at her deputy, who was still focused on the floor, Ferguson had made her decision, moving forward slowly and placing her hands on the shorter woman's hips. Vera raised her head sharply to meet Ferguson's eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"The right thing."

Vera's eyes widened as their lips met, unsure as to what to do. The taller woman slowly took Vera's lower lip between hers and sucked gently as she pulled away. Staring at the governor's closed eyes, Vera tried to catch the thoughts running rampart through her mind, until all thought left her as Ferguson kissed her again. It was harder this time, more passionate, the feel of Ferguson's tongue running along her lips making Vera shiver as she opened her mouth, surprised by her actions as her tongue met the governor's. Their tongues danced together as Ferguson pulled Vera closer, her fingers digging into Vera's hair, loosening strands from the tight bun. Vera moaned as she felt the governor's fingers massage her scalp as her other arm held their bodies tightly against each other.

Ferguson smiled as she heard the shorter woman moan, feeling Vera's soft hair release from her bun and flowing over her long fingers as she rubbed the back of her head. Their position changed as Vera raised herself to her toes and wrapped her short arms around Ferguson's neck, mimicking the governor by slowly working her long hair out of her perfect bun. While Vera's hands were busy with the governor's hair, Ferguson took advantage of their position and pulled away, latching onto Vera's neck and sucking softly. Vera let out a slight moan as Ferguson sucked, loosening her tie to reach more of her neck.

Vera didn't know the exact time that Ferguson had ripped her tie from around her neck. Nor did she know how her jacket ended up on the floor and the top three buttons of her shirt had come undone. She was focused on Ferguson's lips moving down her neck to her breasts, biting down just above the seam of her bra. The deputy cried out and leant back, pulling Ferguson with her until her hips smashed against the desk, business cards scattering across the floor.

Vera felt the loss of Joan's mouth as the governor leant back to look at her, eyes alight with arousal, her dark hair flowing around her face, grey streaks dancing through the darkness. Vera licked her lower lip as Ferguson lifted her onto her desk, shifting her business skirt up slowly and running her fingers over Vera's thighs.

"do you want me?" Ferguson asked, moving closer and capturing Vera's lips once more in an open mouthed kiss. In response to her question, Vera wrapped her legs around Ferguson's hips, pulling her closer as her fingers caught in her hair. Ferguson let out a low chuckle before running her finger over Vera's covered slit, wetness seeping through her panties. Vera grasped Joan's head hard and moaned as the finger moved faster before slipping under the seam of her panties and rubbing her clit. Bucking her hips into Ferguson's palm, Vera leant back, laying fully on the desk as she held her hand to her mouth to stifle her moans. Ferguson watched as Vera began to lose control at her hand, smirking as she placed her other hand next to Vera's head, leaning forward to kiss her as her fingers pushed up inside her. Vera gasped into Ferguson's lips before letting out a feral moan. Joan pumped her fingers into Vera's tight pussy until the woman beneath her began to quiver. Vera held onto Joan's head as she came, her inner muscles throbbing as Ferguson's fingers slowed and a stifled moan cut through the sound of their heavy breathing.

Sweat ran down Vera's neck as she leaned back, recovering from her orgasm as Ferguson watched her exposed chest rise and fall as she breathed. Biting her lip, Joan reached down and undid her belt before unzipping her pants, thrusting her hand down and into herself, quickly moving her fingers in and out with practiced movements. As Vera heard the woman above her begin to breathe more heavily, she lazily opened her eyes and stared down at what her boss was doing to herself. Blushing deeply, she watched as the hand moved faster, Ferguson's face scrunched tight, her hair forming a curtain around Vera's head. A slight moan left Joan's lips as she lay her head face down on the desk next to Vera's. Her hand slowing in her pants. Vera watched in fascination as the older woman came down from her high next to her, face as relaxed as she'd ever seen it.

After what felt like hours, Joan lifted her head and glanced at Vera, nodding as she lifted herself from the desk and fixed her watched as the woman quickly straightened herself into her governor visage again, everything perfect except the hair flowing over her shoulders. The deputy sat up on the desk and fixed her shirt, buttoning it up as she watched her boss slowly place her hair back into a perfect bun.

"No one can know of this." Ferguson's voice cut through the air as she pulled a strand of hair back into the handful she held.

"I-Yes Governor." Vera blushed, standing from the desk and straightening her skirt before bending down and picking up the scattered business cards. Slipping the cards into their holder and placing it on Ferguson's desk, Vera slowly moved it into the position that it was always in, making sure to match where it was before perfectly. Joan watched her subtly as she tied her hair back, her lips quirking upwards as Vera positioned the card holder five degrees too far left of its usual position, she had tried at least.

Still facing the desk, Vera moulded her hair into her usual, albeit a slightly messier bun before turning to Ferguson.

"I-I have to go count heads," she stuttered out, glancing up at Joan's face. Ferguson nodded moving towards the door to let Vera out. Before she could open the door however, she was startled when Vera spoke out.

"Wait."

Turning back to the shorter woman, Ferguson's eyes widened as Vera walked towards her, stopping close and lifting her hands up awkwardly. The governor stared down in confusion as Vera hesitated, before reaching up and grasping a small strand of hair that Joan had missed and began weaving it neatly into her bun.

"There," Vera blushed and smiled shyly, before leaving through the door that Ferguson had opened. "I'll see you soon, Governor."

"Indeed," she replied watching as Vera walked away before heading back to her desk and moving her business card holder five degrees to the right.


End file.
